


点火

by akamillionaire



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, R1SE (Band)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamillionaire/pseuds/akamillionaire
Summary: 拉郎PWP





	点火

**Author's Note:**

> *屈楚萧✖️张颜齐  
*拉郎，细节不可考究  
*请勿上升正主  
*ooc请多多担待

“什么时候进组？”  
“明天。”  
“挺想我的嘛。这时候还来找我耍。”  
“知道就好。我警告你，这几个月别和团里那些小屁孩玩那么好，他们什么心思你不知道？小心我回来找你算账。”  
“吃什么醋，都是小朋友嘛。”张颜齐窝在沙发里笑，刘海柔顺地垂下来，漫不经心的乖。  
屈楚萧最讨厌他这副温温柔柔毫不在意的模样，使了劲拽他的手拉进怀里，惩罚似的用力吻他。张颜齐一脸意料之中的样子，“你是狗嘛只会啃？”  
刚被放开，他就坏心眼地舔对方的唇，描摹与自己截然不同的唇形。屈楚萧被这温软的触感撩拨得心头火起，想说话，但张颜齐轻轻用上牙磕他的下唇，不许他开口。像幼稚小兔子撒娇，屈楚萧想，大人不计小人过，不跟他计较。  
但小兔子用实际行动证明自己不乖，跨坐在他身上搂他脖子，不安分地亲他的耳朵。这蹭来蹭去的，不硬不是男人。屈楚萧怒而把他扔到床上。  
“屈楚萧，放弃吧，在进组之前保存一下自己仅剩的体力。”  
啊，屈楚萧气死了。“我可以，你信不信？”  
“你自己说的，你不可。”张颜齐笑崩。想起以前对方小号对粉丝说过的“你们可可可的，我真的不可。”  
屈楚萧翻白眼，丢人他妈给丢人开门，丢人到家了。他拒绝再废话，三下两下脱了上衣，欺身压上去。张颜齐试图摸他腹肌，被恶狠狠拒绝了：“你没有是不是？摸自己的去。”  
“它差不多与我告别了你不知道吗？”  
“怪我咯。今天给你个机会锻炼一下。”

“叫爸爸。”  
“放屁，谁被搞谁是爸爸。”  
“？”  
张颜齐嘴上骚话连篇连“操我”都能面不改色说出口，但真做起来又比谁都害羞，捂着眼睛不愿意看。屈楚萧也不在意，只管碾过他的敏感点，逼得他移开手去抓床单。  
没几下他眼眶就红了，哑着嗓子呻吟，喘得人心里火烧火燎。屈楚萧感觉热血上头，把他翻过身去换个角度抽插。  
进进出出的时候屈楚萧问他：“我们什么关系？”  
“419罢了。”  
“操。”  
屈楚萧总是在不会伤到他的范围内非常粗暴，用做完这次没下次的力气冲撞贯穿，任凭他细声细气喊疼也不放过。  
亡命之徒。  
男朋友没有心，腰断了明天一个人怎么回去呀。张颜齐哭得很伤心，眼泪不要钱似的往外掉。屈楚萧知道这时候应该说说好话哄他，但死活不想开口，于是尽量温柔地从他背脊吻上去，以示安抚。  
这个位置反过来该是那朵玫瑰花，想到这个他就想笑，张颜齐这个小大人还挺感性，纹什么不好纹1937。好天真好可爱。  
他在这边自顾自温柔着呢，张颜齐又哭唧唧地乱说话：“成年人还是要遵纪守法，不能随便叫鸭。我好疼我好后悔呀。”  
怎么还押韵呢，屈楚萧笑疯了：“别这样，把我笑萎了你以后就没有性福了。等等你才是鸭。”  
“要有职业道德，你阔以，你得行，你嘿厉害，我相信你。”  
于是真真切切体会了一番“很厉害”。  
他锤屈楚萧的肩：“臭小孩。”  
“我比你大。”  
“有关系吗？你有意见是不是？”  
“没意见，我不喜欢抱怨，抱你倒是可以。”

洗完澡两人瘫在床上，但一个也没进入梦乡。  
“睡不着。”  
“那送你个祝福吧，祝你熬夜不长痘。”  
“……你也是。”说着张颜齐悄悄寻他的手来牵。  
“怎么今天这么黏人？平常亲亲你都想躲。”  
“这不是以后好久都见不到你了嘛。”  
屈楚萧的心再坚如磐石也软了，翻身双手撑在他身体两侧，张颜齐吓了一跳，不想对方只是拨了拨他的刘海，再捏捏他的脸。  
“没肉，难受。你之前都硌着我了知道吗？是不是不吃饭？”  
“瞎讲，我很强壮。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“你笑太大声了！”

彩蛋：  
7:“跟你在一起对我有什么好处吗？”  
半个小时之后：  
去除消：“想到了，好处是给小孩起名比谁都自由。我们名字里一共六个姓呢，随你挑。”  
“？”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 还有一个拉郎的原因，屈楚萧讲过：“本身给任何人任何事贴标签就是错，没有人是用一两个标签可以代替得了的。”啊就很搭！


End file.
